Aun si Dios lo niega
by decimocuarto
Summary: allen y kanda han decidido que camino seguir y se haran cargo de las consecuencias... con la mafia no se debe jugar...ten cuidado, algunas veces el poder es mas fuerte que el amor...quien de los dos caera primero? ahora no sirve solo rogarle a dios... - kanda x allen! peligros?, dramas?, tal vez sangre? -bastante-, locura?, romance?, bueno, ustedes veran
1. comenzando a vivir

_Siempre __supe que esto no sería fácil…._

Ustedes no pueden amarse! – gritaba ya un hombre de edad a dos jóvenes, uno de pelo azul largo que se encontraba herido de una mejilla protegiendo a un peliblanco que apretabala playera del otro con miedo

-FLASH BACK-

El paisaje muestra una casa de una familia acomodada, ¿los dueños?, "Los Walker", viendo de cerca una gran ventana se divisa a tres personas , dos jóvenes, una de cabellera azul y a su lado sentado en un sillón se encuentra un peliblanco un tanto nervioso viendo a la tercera persona, un hombre mayor de pelo largo e igual de blanco que el joven,este ultimo muestra una cara seria e inquebrantable

Y bien – dijo aquel hombre a eso dos chicos – Allen? – miro al peliblanco – kanda? – dijo este ultimo mirando al peliazul como si tratara de un peligroso ladrón

Los dos se habían mantenido callados a pesar de haber sido ellos los que quería hablar con el…

Si no tienen nada que decirme me ire – dijo levantándose lo que hizo que en un arranque de valor el peliazul hablara

Señor Walker – hablo parando el actuar de aquel hombre –me he enamorado de su hijo – dijo tomando la mano de su compañero fuertemente, aquel hombre al escuchar aquellas palabras hizo que su semblante duro cambiara a uno sorprendido y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a kanda y le dio un duro golpe en la cara

Padre! – dijo su compañero exaltado por su actitud

Suelta su mano Allen – lo miro amenazadoramente lo que causo que el peliblanco tomara más fuerte la mano de kanda negándose a la orden de su padre – que lo sueltes! – su impaciencia iba acabándose

Usted – dijo kanda interrumpiendo aquel grito y parándose lo que hacía estar a la altura del padre de Allen – no me separara de la persona que amo - sus palabras hacía demostrar que no iba a ceder

Allen, kanda – dijo a su vez más calmado mirando a aquellos chicos – por que han cambiado tanto? Eran tan bueno amigos hace años,¿ por qué no mantuvieran esa amistad? ¿ Por qué la cambiaron por ese asqueroso sentimiento? Y, – dijo mirando a su hijo - ¿ por qué le haces esto a Lenalee?, Allen, ella es tu prometida y lo sabes

Lenalee sabe sobre esto – dijo Allen sorprendiendo a su padre – y dijo que hablaría con sus padres para romper el compromiso- padre – dijo un poco deprimido – tengo dieciséis años y kanda diecinueve, sabemos lo que hacemos, no somos unos críos que necesitan ayuda de sus padres para pensar

No lo puedo aceptar y estas son mis últimas palabras – un chasqueo de dedos hizo seguido de aquellas palabras y de un segundo a otro tres hombres con espadas aparecieron por atrás de aquel temible hombre

Padre? – estaba sorprendido ¿que tramaba aquel hombre?

Kanda yuu – dijo aterradoramente – no dejare que tengas a mi hijo, tu – hizo una pausa – a pesar de que yo te adopte hace tantos años cuando te encontré en medio de la lluvia medio enfermo, a pesar de criarte como mi propio hijo ¿así me pagas? – grito esta última frase, haciendo seña a aquellos hombres que se acercaban a Allen y kanda

Yo tampoco lo creía – dijo kanda pensativo – discúlpeme, pero sin darme cuenta ya me había enamorado perdidamente de este estúpido moyashi! – grito, su mirada era segura, sus palabras eran pura verdad y aquel hombre no podía negarlo

Yo también lo siento – hizo un gesto y los hombres corrieron hacia aquel peliazul – en verdad fuiste como mi hijo – sus ojos se cerraron en gesto de resignación, aquel obstinado chico debía morir

…

Kanda! Tu cara! – decía Allen mientras corrían desesperadamente de la mano con kanda que, tras la escapada de aquellos hombres, había sido lastimado profundamente en la cara

Eso no importaba – ignoraba el dolor – maldición! Porque esta casa es tan grande!

…

Hemos llegado – dijo kanda entrando a un cuarto oscuro, soltó la mano de Allen y caminando rápidamente saco un katana y reviso su filo viendo las perfectas condiciones en la que estaba – ahora debemos huir – dijo colocándolo en su cintura con ayuda de un cinturón – Allen?

Su compañero no lo escuchaba se había quedado mirando un antiguo piano blanco, parecía estar sumergido en algunos recuerdos, viejos recuerdos que en el transcurso de aquel escape habían llegado de improviso, la vida acomodada y alegre que había tenido hasta ahora, destruida por su amor a aquel hombre que llamaba bakanda

Está bien – kanda lo había tomado del hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos – te juro- apretaba su otra mano que se había cargado en el puño de la espada – que de alguna forma saldremos de esto y te hare feliz … solo confía en mi – se veía preocupado de lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro

El sonrió – de alguna forma saldremos de esto – tomo su manos que aun seguía en el hombro y la afirmo con las dos manos – juntos – sonrió, kanda lo abrazo con su brazo desocupado, sus labios se juntaron en un beso apasionado y tierno, una vez terminado, el abrazo de ellos dos se hizo más fuerte

Suéltalo – la voz de su padre los sorprendió

Kanda rápidamente se coloco por delante de Allen al ver que lo que una vez fue su padre adoptivo poseia una pistola en su mano izquierda

Ustedes no pueden amarse! –grito

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Ahora todo se definía entre la vida y la muerte, aquel viejo hombre apuntaba a la pareja

En serio discúlpenme pero…- un suave golpe se escucho sorpresivamente en aquella habitación, alguien había golpeado al mayor de los Walker dejando su hablar a medias, aquellos chicos habían quedado en shock al verlo caer al duelo inconsciente y más al ver quien había sido el autor de aquella acción

Lenalee – dijo casi en susurro Allen

Llegue justo a tiempo – dio un enorme respiro, sus nervios habían desaparecido al ver desmayado al que hubiera sido su suegro – vamos! – dijo una vez revisara que aquel hombre había perdido la conciencia – deben irse lo más rápido posible! Ya me encargue de los otro hombres que los perseguian

…

Como supiste lo que esto iba a suceder? – dijo Allen sentado en lo que sería en una silla del aeropuerto

Era obvio – Lenalee yacía al lado suyo parada mirando hacia todos lados- tu padre siempre fue muy sobreprotector contigo al punto que lo dejaría todo por ti, aunque esa no es la peor parte, – su actitud parecía ansiosa – al ser el jefe de la más poderosa mafia de japon eso quiere decir que no podrán vivir tranquilamente como lo esperan hacer – su semblante se hizo triste

Si – Allen sonrió calmando un poco la inseguridad de lenalee aunque supiera que esa sonrisa era fingida

Si necesitas algo házmelo saber, tú y yuu pueden confiar en mí – tomo sus manos- si tu padre se atreve a tocar algún pelo de ustedes dos tengan por seguro que lo mato – su mirada era terrorífica lo que alerto a allen

Lenalee se que fuiste entrenada para matar desde que eras un bebe, pero no es necesario que lo demuestres, estaremos bien – reía nerviosamente –

Todo está listo – kanda aparecía con dos boletos de avión en sus manos – es hora de irnos

Si – correspondió Allen – a Tokio – su gesto fue serio

…

Buena suerte – dijo Lenalee viendo un gran avión que despegaba del suelo

Pues no serán muy buenas para ti – un hombre de negro que se había acercado sigilosamente por su espalda la apuntaba con una pistola – has sido llamado por nuestro jefe

Vaya – dijo entre una risa fría – el jefe Walker me ha llamado a buscar, eso es un honor - un giro de Lenalee basto para que aquel hombre de negro viera directamente sus ojos llenos de odio y si misericordia de aquella chica – será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo en el mismo tono frio al ver que el hombre de negro había quedado congelado con su mirada- el jefe Walker nos espera ¿no?

…

Yuu kanda – decía una voz suave, la sombra de un chico pelirrojo se observaba – el es mi objetivo jefe Walker?- decía mostrando la foto del japonés, la otra persona afirmo – está seguro de esto? el es casi su hijo – decía tratándolo de hacerlo ceder -

Tu solo sigue mis órdenes – reprocho firme- mátalo como si fuera la última cosa que fueras a hacer…

.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-..-

Aaaaaaah! *Dolor de cabeza* no vuelvo a estresarme en esto X_X y que tal lectores les gusto?

AVISO IMPORTANTE!: este fic no dará para más de 3 capítulos así que pido que cooperen con reviews onegai! Si les gusta reviews si no también! xD todo tipo de comentario sirve así que los espero! *-* -emocionada-

Nos leemos luego! n.n decimocuarto fuera!


	2. no bajes la guardia

Estaba oscureciendo, poco a poco el ocaso se iba haciendo presente, aun así, la cantidad de público que había en Tokio a esa hora no les parecía molestar su horario o el poco frio que había, ya que iba llegando el invierno, aun así el espectáculo que había hacia que aquel frio desapareciera para los espectadores

Malabares, piruetas, acrobacias en una gran pelota y muchas risas, de eso se componía el acto de aquel payaso que hace un poco más de un mes que había llegado de quien sabe dónde ha esas estancias de Tokio para divertir y alegrar a los habitantes, sin importar si fueran grandes o chicos, siempre salía con alguna broma que los hacia reír a todos

Matta ne señor payaso! – decía uno de los más pequeños espectadores tomado de la mano de su madre mientras se despedía de aquel colorido payaso que hace pocos minutos había terminado su función para poder irse pronto a su hogar, él, imitando su gesto levanto sus manos lo más alto y exagerado que pudo haciendo reír a aquel niño

Has terminado tu acto moyashi? – escucho preguntarle una voz de hombre que al girarse vio que se encontraba vestido de samurái y con una fina espada que portaba junto a el

Ha-hace unos momentos – decía titubeando al responder – e-en serio eres kanda? Lo miraba sorprendido y desconcertado, cabellera corta y de tono café al igual que sus ojos, una chasquilla que tapaba parte de su ojo izquierdo y un traje de samurái de las épocas antiguas. Si en ese momento no hubiera fruncido el ceño ante su pregunta tal vez no lo hubiera reconocido, se cuestionaba

Bueno, tu pareces ser el mismo de siempre estúpido moyashi – decía en tono burlón sonriendo de lado y observando a Allen con aquellas ropas holgadas y coloridas típicas de un payaso – debo admitir que te vez mejor que antes con esa peinado tomado en una cola de cerdo y ese maquillaje – Allen estaba al borde del colapso de matar a kanda, pero no lo haría ya que como buen bromista esperaría el momento menos oportuno para kanda y así lo haría sufrir aunque sus consecuencias fueran que pudiera descuartizarlo en pedazos

Solo esperare el momento justo y sufrirá – susurraba tétricamente entre risas malévolas y auras oscuras que lo rodeaban, kanda solo lo observaba

"nota mental, estar alerta con lo que planea el moyashi"

…

Yacía la noche y las estrellas salían a brillar como siempre solían hacer, el crepúsculo daba un aire de misterio en la noche…

Ha sido un día duro pero provechoso no crees kanda? – decía Allen mientras abría una puerta de madera en una pequeña casa que se ubicaba cerca de varios locales de comida

Hmm….- kanda parecía estar más cansado de lo que solía acostumbrase ver pensaba Allen al verlo recostarse rápidamente en uno de los dos sillones esa pequeña pero acogedora sala de estar

No parecería que hubiera pasado un mes desde que nos fuimos nos fuimos de nuestro antiguo hogar – Allen observaba con nostalgia aquella pequeña casa en la que Vivian imaginando los problemas por los que tuvieron que pasar hasta llegar en donde estaban ahora, sus actos de payaso y las presentaciones de kanda ayudaron a que pudieran arrendarla, aun si solo contenía un diminuto living, una habitación, una cocina y un cuarto de baño, aun si era lo básico, eso se había convertido ya en su nuevo hogar aunque fuera temporal

No lo has hecho mal – kanda opinaba llevándose la sorpresa de Allen, en todo el mes que habían estado trabajando como payaso y haciendo trabajos de medio tiempo, Allen no había escuchado nada sobre ellos de la boca de kanda

Etto… gracias – sonreía desviando la mirada de kanda por lo avergonzado y feliz que se sentía – tú lo has he-hecho muy bien también – observaba la espada que kanda había colocado en una esquina, su sonrisa con un toque tierno aun marcaba su rostro, una que kanda no podía dejar de mirar

Es un asco – decía arrancando aquella peluca que le molestaba hace un rato y que tapaba su larga cabellera – odio disfrazarme para no ser descubierto y tener que utilizar estos lentes de contacto por la maldita razón de que el color de mis ojos sea un poco llamativa además molesta cuando muevo la espada como quisiera hacerlo más libremente sin ese disfraz

Allen al escúchalo sintió un fuerte apretón en su pecho, o más bien en el corazón, estaba a punto de llorar, era su culpa, por lo que esas lagrimas no debían salir ya que sabía que al igual que él kanda pasaba por lo mismo

Lo siento – fue lo único que atino a decir – si no fuera por mi tal vez no estaríamos en esta situación – tocaba tímidamente con las yemas de sus dedos la mesa que adornaba junto a los sillones y sillas aquella combinación de living cocina

Kanda se había mantenido callado ante lo dicho de Allen , él mientras, daba círculos en la mesa con sus dedos, su sonrojo que había pasado desapercibido ahora iba aumentando con más intensidad al ver que kanda no decía nada, él, al verlo colapsar al máximo sonrió divertido

Si estamos aquí no es solo por ti y te lo dije cuando te me confesé – decía kanda levantándose de su posición inicial dirigiéndose lentamente a Allen dejándolo acorralado contra la pared con su mano izquierda apoyada casi a la altura de la cabeza del peliblanco – contra el cielo, el infierno o la mafia – le susurraba seductoramente al oído haciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo – te amare y luchare si es necesario , no importa si es lo último que hago – Allen que había reprimido demasiado sus lágrimas, ya las había soltado con sus palabras – además, no es tan malo este lugar – acercaba su boca a la de su acorralado lo suficiente como para rozarlos – tenemos una cama que compartir – aquellas palabras hicieron que Allen colapsara aún más, kanda ya veía que le salía humo por las orejas – vamos – le ordenaba aun con aquel tono de voz que hacía a Allen colapsar, pero aunque pareciera su rostro serio por dentro kanda resistía no reír al ver que tan alterado se encontraba su víctima , al ver a Allen no respondía y que lo único que hacía era tartamudear cosas incoherentes, lo tomo entre sus brazos como posición nupcial y lo llevo directamente a una de las habitaciones tirándolo sobre la única cama que había

Allen no había tomado consciencia de lo que pasaba hasta que sintió que su cuerpo caía sobre algo acolchonado y una suave sensación rozaba cada vez más fuerte su boca encontrándose con los ojos a medio cerrar de su compañero

Kanda – susurraba al sentir sus brazos apretándole el cuerpo delicadamente como si fuera algo frágil – yo – su corazón se agitaba aceleradamente – yo no sé sobre esto – su voz sonaba avergonzada y apenas se oía, por suerte para kanda, él tenía un oído más desarrollado que una persona normal

Moyashi – reía entre dientes – eres un gran idiota

Y tu un pervertido – desviaba su mirada a una pared mientras que kanda se acomodaba a su lado

Acaso he hecho algo para que me nombre de esa forma – Allen no respondía porque sabía que nunca se había precipitado con él- lo ves? – decía vencedor – yo no hare nada que tu no quieras – su mano que poco a poco se acercaba a la de Allen ahora lo apretaba fuertemente pero sin lastimarle – pero – tomando con su otra mano la cabeza de Allen la acomodo suavemente en su pecho – cuanto tiempo vas a reprimirme? – Allen creía que kanda bromeaba , de que se iba a reprimirse? El no tenía nada de otro mundo a excepción de su cabellera, eso creía, hasta que al colocar su cabeza en el pecho de kanda sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban potentemente, ansiedad se calmó en ese instante al ver que no era el único que su corazón se encontraba de esa forma

"Tal vez, esta es la razón por la que te amo tanto" – pensaba " a pesar de que todo la vida creí estar solo y mentía con una sonrisa que todo estaba bien, tu siempre me has estado protegiendo, tu eres el único que vio a través de mi"

Gracias… por todo – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente mientras su cansancio se iba haciendo más pesado quedándose dormido sobre el japonés

Kanda al verlo cerrando los ojos , susurro – yo no sería nada sin ti, baka moyashi – al terminar sus palabras deslizo un delicado beso en la cabeza de Allen y acomodándose en una almohada cerro sus ojos cayendo profundamente en el mundo de Morfeo

…

te vas tan temprano? – gritaba Allen desde la puerta de entrada al ver a kanda salir dirigiéndose al centro de Tokio

No te preocupes – decía sin mirarlo y siguiendo su paso – me ha ido lo suficientemente bien haciendo este tipo de espectáculos al igual que tú que no planeo desaprovecharlo

Entonces después de mi trabajo en la en la biblioteca te ayudare! – Allen sonreía pero a la vez suspiraba resignado con solo pensarlo – aunque el solo imaginar que todas esas chicas vienen cada día a pedir un libro me hace pensar que terminare haciendo horas extras, esto parece acoso – decía para sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta

Kanda que trataba de hacer oídos sordos a aquel comentario no pudo evitar pensar en cómo podría destruir una biblioteca de un día para otro "accidentalmente"

…

12:00 PM aeropuerto de Tokio

Sus paso eran lentos y relajados, hacía ya años que no viajaba solo, ese día hacía calor por lo que llevaba un playera manga corta y unos jeans negros que combinaban con sus zapatos, en su mano pasando por su hombro llevaba un bolso en forma de saco de boxeo, su cara, que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa poseía en su ojos derecho un parche negro, su otro ojo, verde que llamaba mucho la atención de la gente por ser poco común brillaba como una joya y su pelo rojo levantado por una banda del mismo color de su ojo hacia lucir a aquel chico como un payaso natural y relajado, sin saber lo que realmente llevaba en su mente, al salir del aeropuerto saco dos fotos de su bolsillo trasero y mirándolas se dijo…

"Allen Walker , 16 años.

Mestizo, de madre británica y padre japonés, vivió hasta los 13 años en Inglaterra con su hermano adoptado y su difunta madre, es un prodigio en el piano y en los estudios por lo que salió a los 12 años en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Londres, conoce cuatro diferentes idiomas además del japonés y el inglés, por ahora no ha entrado a la universidad, ninguna enfermedad que peligre su vida. Alegre, humilde, sencillo, amable y uno de los más temibles apostadores, ya sea porque ha dejado con los bolsillos vacíos a grandes millonarios o por su actitud diabólica en las cartas. Otras características, desconocida. El protegido"

"kanda yuu, 19 años.

Nacionalidad desconocida, supuesta descendencia japonesa, adoptado, lugar de adopción, desconocida. Ensañado por tutores privados hasta los 13 años, prodigio al igual que Allen, vivió con él y su madre adoptiva hasta los 16 años.

Posee maestría en la espada y defensa personal, genio en el arte a tal punto que las obras más valiosas del mundo le pertenecen, kanda yuu era su nombre artístico pero al acostumbrarse a él y al negar colocarse el apellido "Walker" decido convertirlo en su nueva identidad, su nombre anterior, desconocida. Mi presa"

…

Mama, mama! Ven vamos – decía un pequeño niño jalando a su madre de las manos con gran energía – el payaso ha empezado su función!- eso ya no pasaba desapercibido, aquel payaso de cabello delicadamente blanco y el espadachín que danzaba magníficamente con su espada alrededor de su compañero que daba piruetas en una gran pelota mientras realizaba malabares se había vuelto con el tiempo algo que tenía como primera prioridad para las personas verse aun si se era grande o chico.

Las piruetas que realizaba en el aire y aquellos movimientos agiles de espada cautivaba por completo al público que al pasar de las horas iba multiplicándose al igual que sus ganancias que, cada vez que llenaba. el divertido payaso haciendo un truco de magia con un tela roja, hacia desaparecer.

Su ojo verde que los miraba como un cazador a su presa vigilaba a aquella pareja sin que se le escapara ningún movimiento, ni si quiera el más mínimo.

"los disfraces no son algo que me engañen tan fácilmente"

Su boca trazo un sonrisa divertida, aun así sus ojos eran serios, su mente que en ese momento solo visualizaba a su objetivo había planeado en menos de un minuto cien formas de matar a su "presa" en ese mismo instante pero, ¿para qué tanto apuro? Seria más divertido matarlo poco a poco, pensaba

"miren, miren! El payaso ha sacado a una chica para su acto!-escuchaba decir al público a su alrededor pero sin importancia alguna para su cerebro

Aquí empieza el juego, kanda yuu – susurro en el momento exacto en que su ojo verde esmeralda se cruzó con los café artificiales de kanda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Listo! Cap. terminado con una demora imperdonable D: xD espero que no crucifiquen….aun xD por exceso de imaginación y tiempo de sobra para crear esta historia, el fic se alargara un poquitín más, para mayor información el fic será mensual y con mucha suerte quincenal :B pero no decepcionare a nadie lo juro! y perdon por los errores de ortografía x'DD


	3. conociendo el objetivo?

Kanda poco se había percatado de su presencia, el cansancio y las largas horas de presentaciones era cada vez mas agotadoras, por suerte para el no quedaba mucho para terminar, irse a casa y caer como saco de papas a la cama, ahora solo faltaba un pequeño detalle…

"como diablos fue que acepte esto?" – decía enojado al ver como la ultima parte de la presentación se realizaba, Allen sacando algún voluntario del publico, específicamente mujer la tomaba de la mano y empezaban a bailar un vals de lo mas energético y muy juntos, "DEMASIADO!", pensaba kanda con ojos de fuego que deseaban aniquilar parte por parte a esa chica, aunque eso era cosa de todos los días. El mientras tanto adornaba el ambiente cortando en mil pedazos pétalos de flores que con ayuda del viento hacia el lugar mas romántico y acogedor, Allen se inclino para terminar el acto y besar la mano de aquella chica pero…

Kanda que había estado esperando de un lado para no estorbar ESA escena se sintió observado, miro con cautela , hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así, un presentimiento que aceleraba su corazón involuntariamente lo inquietaba ,un extraño brillo salía de uno de los techos de aquellos negocios que se encontraban cerca suyo, kanda percatándose de aquello abrió los ojos sorprendidos- es él – decía alarmado, debía correr, debía hacerlo!...

"buena suerte" – dijo entre susurros Lavi que observaba todo sus gestos, percatándose al mismo tiempo del extraño brillo desde distancia – parece que hay un participante mas que se ha añadido en el juego – observaba minuciosamente a aquella persona….

Allen! – el momento fue rápido para él, un grito de kanda, un sonido aturdidor, gritos de muchas personas y de la mujer que se encontraba al lado suyo, alguien que lo jalaba del brazo y por ultimo un peso en su hombro que le hizo perder la conciencia….

…

Moyashi …. Baka moyashi, despierta – una voz le susurraba mientras sus ojos se abrían poco a poco

Que… que me sucedió …kanda?– decía tomándose la cabeza tras un dolor que le surgió en la cabeza cuando despertó – en donde estamos? – decía mirando a su alrededor, un callejón oscuro que por primera vez había visto en su vida

Cállate – le susurraba kanda tapándole la boca – y sácate la ropa

Que…que? – gritaba aun con la boca tapada y casi estallando de la sorpresa

Oye, espera, que andas pensando ? – decía al verle su cara enrojecer – me refiero a que te quites el traje de payaso, llevas ropa debajo de eso no es así?

Ah … ah! Si, claro , auch! –dijo sintiendo un dolor punzante en el hombro que hizo a Allen detenerse, al darse cuenta su hombro estaba vendado y en el unas machas rojas se destacaban en grandes proporciones – en que… momento?- decía y las imágenes de ser jalado por kanda en el ultimo momento de la presentación y ver la sombra de alguien que le disparaba por atrás surgían en las ultimas parte de su memoria antes de desmayarse

Nos han descubierto – bastaron solo esas palabras para que Allen entendiera todo y su cara expresara un gesto triste

Ya … veo – decía rozando su mano en el hombro herido – que haremos?

Lo que habíamos planeado… no tenemos mas posibilidades que escapar – su mano izquierda se apretaba fuertemente en el suelo y su rostro mostraba impotencia – maldición – dijo, resignado a no poder hacer mas

Con que aquí estaban pequeños tortolos – una voz conocida para ambos los hizo sobresaltarse, su cabellera pelirroja y larga con su sonrisa escalofriante, aquellas características de aquel hombre, unos de los mejores asesinos de elite nombrados por su padre, nunca olvidarían

Tanto tiempo sin verte viejo mujeriego – dijo kanda levantándose rápidamente con su espada afilada apuntándolo

No estoy para saludos sin cortesía y amargados como los tuyos yuu – sonreía - que tal si hacemos un pequeño juego como en lo viejos tiempos? – decía sacando una larga pistola de su bolsillo y apuntándolo – cuando solíamos practicar para saber quien mataría al otro en una batalla? Sabes? ahora podríamos descifrar ese enigma

Eres un cobarde, dependiendo de esas armas y perteneciendo a la mafia maldito – kanda enojado y Allen herido , ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

"_debemos hacer algo, nuestro movimientos deben ser exactos si queremos vivir, pero diablos! Porque tenia que ser Cross el que apareciera" - _ pensaba Allen mientras tanto, su mirada vino a la espada de kanda – "_hay que arriesgarse para ganar no?_" – sonrió para si mismo – Cross, si no quieres ningún inconveniente será mejor que nos dejes ir – decía arrebatándole la espada a kanda y apuntándola a su cuello , Cross no pudo evadir su gesto de sorpresa

Vaya, ese chico si tiene agallas - decía Lavi desde el tejado de unas de las casas que daban vista al callejón observando secretamente – es una buena ventaja para ellos, el jefe a dado la orden absoluta de solo matar a kanda manteniendo a Allen con vida, contradecirlo provocaría la muerte de varios – reía – que vas a hacer Marian? – lo observo y algo en el hizo callar su risa, Marian sonreía cínicamente – esto es malo – fue lo único que dijo antes saltar el tejado y correr hacia ellos cautelosamente

Eres muy valiente pequeñajo – Cross que había bajado el arma lo volvió a subir apuntando a Allen que se mantenía con la espada en el cuello delante de kanda que era obligado a no moverse por precaución – adelante, suicídate y déjame terminar con este aburrido trabajo

"Cross, que diablos estas diciendo" – decía Lavi tratando de acercarse a ellos silenciosamente saltando por los tejados mas cercanos

Suelta el arma rápido moyashi

Si lo hago es probable que te mate

Y a ti también

Mocosos, seria mejor que no digan secretos enfrente mio o acaso están orando sus ultimas palabras?

Allen lo miro serio – que ganaras matándome? Acaso mi padre lo ordeno? – dijo haciéndole sacar algunas escandalosas carcajadas a Cross

Niño, la vida es un juego de supervivencia – decía con una mirada asesina – come o serás comido, entiendes? Además, siempre he querido saber que es matar al hijo de los peces más gordos en Japón , como actuara? Como cambiaria mi vida?, no crees que es mas divertido? Jajajajaj!– fueron unos segundos después de sus palabras que todo sucedió, el gatillo jalándose, el sonido de la pistola y unas gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo

…

Han escapado – dijo Cross de mala gana, en el mismo instante en que había disparado una bola de humo estallo en medio – quien habrá sido su conejo de la suerte? - miraba fijamente las gotas de sangre que habían dejado sin moverse de su lugar, esbozo una risa despiadada, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino – interesante… por ahora, mi boca estará sellada

…

Su corrida era rápida , su corazón se agitaba por el cansancio pero no se atrevían a parar por miedo a ser atrapados, todo gracias a aquella persona que había aparecido de repente con una bomba de humo que hizo estallar y seguido de eso tomándolos de las muñecas los motivo a correr tras de el para su salvación

Se… encuentran… bien? – decía el con una sonrisa de payaso y con el sudor en toda su cara

Si muchas… gracias.. eh? hum…

Lavi – le respondió ante su duda estrechándole la mano

Mucho gusto Lavi, yo soy Allen y él es kanda, si no hubiera sido por ti no sabríamos lo que hubiera pasado después – decía haciendo una reverencia pero parando a la mitad por el dolor que le causaba su hombro herido

Tsh … gracias

No importa yo solo pasaba por ahí y los vi – decía Lavi tomando el hombro de Allen – no he salido herido así que no tienen de que preocuparse! – sus manos movía enérgicamente

Estas seguro?– Allen lo veía preocupado – pero tu brazo esta sangrando! - dijo asustado

Que mi bra… pero que?... WAA! MI BRAZO! – grito asustado y dando vueltas en círculos tomando su brazo melodramáticamente – uh! – dijo poniéndose azul ante tanta sangre derramada y desmayándose en el suelo

Y a este que le paso? – decía kanda ante tal exageración – este es él único estúpido que se desmaya por un rasguño…

Jejejejeje – reía Allen al inclinarse viendo el rostro aturdido de Lavi – pero él fue quien nos salvo así que le debemos una – trataba de levantarlo pero su hombro se lo impedía, kanda lo vio y se resigno a agarrarlo de su chaqueta y colocarlo en su hombro como saco

Vamos – dijo adelantándose - debemos ocultarnos por un tiempo o nos encontraran

Hai! – dijo Allen sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro

"_parece que aquel accidente me ayudo a crear un nuevo escenario, gracias… Marian" - _ decía a si mismo con una risa cínica en su rostro que Allen y kanda no notaron

…

- en otra parte de Japón –

Un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, parecido a un calabozo, el cuerpo de una persona botada y amarrada por cadenas en sus brazos, su ropa desgastada y su boca mediabierta con un hilo de sangre que brotaba era lo único que se divisaba

Aun no has hecho hablar a esta maldita mocosa? – la voz del padre de Allen resonaba en el lugar y aturdía la cabeza de aquella persona sujetada por las cadenas

Señor ella no va a hablar – decía una segunda voz al lado de él – que quiere que hagamos? Sus padres no saben que se encuentran aquí y si su hermano se entera nosotros….

No estas aquí para darme sermones, sigue castigándola hasta que hable – dijo haciendo callar a la otra persona que solo acato sus ordenes y reanudo su castigo a ella con un látigo que golpeaba todo su cuerpo sin poder defenderse , de algún modo ya se había acostumbrado después de un par de horas

Vamos lenalee, solo necesitas decir unas cuantas palabras, el lugar donde esta Allen y kanda, solo eso y podrás ser libre de esto – trato de ablandar su voz dándole una oportunidad , ella rio

Esa no es tu actitud, Walker – dijo burlonamente

Que?

Intenta dañarme cuanto quieras, pero no podrás matarme y tu muy bien sabes el por que – un brillo endemoniado marco sus ojos asustándolo – yo no traicionare a mis amigos por nada del mundo incluso si para eso debo sacrificar mi vida a ese dios que maldijo no solo mi vida, si no también la de Allen y la de kanda al pertenecer a estas familias – su voz se fue potenciando con cada palabra – no sirve de nada dañar a un demonio, eso solo traerá tu muerte –los miraba con ojos de gran intensidad, iguales al de un asesino natural que ve la muerte como parte de su diversión, Walker al igual que su servidor quedaron silenciados por ella

Las pagaras – dijo este saliendo de aquel lugar dejando a lenalee riendo sola y locamente como el mismo demonio en presencia – "_Allen, kanda, escapen… por favor… sálvense" – _y diciéndose esto una corrida de lagrimas pasaron por sus mejillas desmayándose al instante de haber terminado de reír y la oscuridad de la habitación la allá rodeado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.—

READY! :D cortó pero peor no es nada xD que les pareció? Alguna duda, reclamo, amenaza, deseo, pensamiento , crítica todo es aceptado por mí!

Ahora la pregunta del millón de que dependerá esta historia *redoble de tambores* … este fic tiene para mas? O.o debería seguir? O simplemente debería dejar de escribirlo? Todos sus reviews dependerán de como siga la historia! Hasta luego decimocuarto FUERA! (review?)


	4. ten cuidado, el destino es travieso

_**Un lugar oscuro…tal vez una pieza completamente oculta de la luz… tal vez es de noche…. o de día…. Eso da lo mismo…**_

_**Su respiración es agitada, su corazón se acelera, todo su diminuto cuerpo se encuentra arrojado en una cama totalmente desordenada, aprieta las sabanas con sus dos manos mientras siente que alguien recorre cada esquina de su ser, se agita de nuevo, tiene miedo… mucho miedo…**_

_**Por… favor…. No-no me haga esto….- su voz sale entre pequeños gemidos tratando se zafarse de aquel otro cuerpo con toda su fuerza… pero le era imposible, aquella persona era mucho mas grande y fuerte, sus rostros se ven ocultos por la oscuridad que los rodean, ese pequeño niño llora, tiene miedo de lo que aquel " extraño" le esta haciendo**_

_**Eres muy lindo…ocho años…. realmente muy lindo…- decía la otra persona, aquel que causaba en el otro miedo y terror**_

_**Ah…no…aah…detente…por favor- decía entre pequeños gritos al sentir que lo penetraban con mas fuerza, el niño gritaba, gritaba pidiendo auxilio y misericordia pero no habría nadie que fuera en ayuda ante su llamado**_

…_**.**_

_**Sus lagrimas corrían por el ahora rostro inexpresivo del niño, en medio de la oscuridad su vista se dirigía hacia el techo, aun permanecía en el cuarto donde ahora solo quedaba el y su cuerpo corrompido, sudado, su cabello desordenado, todo oculto en ese lugar que había acabado con su virginidad…. **_

"_**eres muy lindo" – venia a su mente nuevamente esa voz – "ocho años…realmente lindo… pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie sobre esto…. Esto debe ser entre nosotros… de acuerdo?" – seguido de eso solo recordaba con desprecio como aquel hombre entre susurros excitados le decía que su cuerpo solo seria suyo y como permanecería el resto de su vida encerrado en aquella habitación…**_

_**Una leve luz salía entre aquella habitación sin ventanas, ¿de donde? , eso no era algo que le importara, se levanto pesadamente de entre las sabanas que escasamente lo tapaban y se sentó, levanto su mirada, opaca, absolutamente opaca….**_

"lavii…."

…

"Lavi….san"

_**Alguien ayúdeme – mascullaba, su cabeza se inclino, tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos y abrazándolas fuertemente las apretaba cada vez mas apoyando su cabeza contra ellas- **_

"….lavi-san"

_**Alguien ayúdeme – decía ahogadamente entre lagrimas que derramaba entre sus piernas- por favor…se los ruego…**_

…

_**Ayude…**_

LAVIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ME OYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

De un impulso sus ojos abrieron levantándose tan rápido que sin darse cuenta había chocado en plena frente con alguien

Ayayayayayayaaaaaaa! Quien deja una piedra de mármol enfrente mio! – dice tapando su cara completamente girando en su propio eje y antes de que pudiera seguir ya se había caído de donde estaba – un sillón? – dijo al ver de donde caía

Ayayayayay! Te encuentras bien?- Allen se mantenía de pie extendiéndole la mano mientras que con la otra la posaba en un chichón rojo en su frente al igual que Lavi, Lavi le correspondió y apretó su mano sonriéndole

"oh verdad… el plan a comenzado"

Gracias! – le dijo animadamente al levantarse colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza , observo entonces su alrededor curiosamente – wooooow – mostraba su asombro girando alrededor de si mismo – este lugar es enorme! Aquí vives?

El lugar en el que se encontraba era un amplio living blanco añadiendo eso 4 piezas mas, una cocina y el baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo, todo delicadamente adornado con una acompañamiento perfecto de colores claros entre un blanco y café mas los ramos de rosas que se posaban en algunas de aquella habitaciones incluyendo el mas grande ramo que se encontraba en la mesa principal del living junto al amplio sillón del cual había despertado y caído Lavi

Bu-bueno hace poco nos hemos mudado – decía en tono nervioso, Lavi se giro a Allen observándolo unos cuantos segundo y sonrió entonces se giro nuevamente y empezó a merodear por las habitaciones dejando a Allen unos cuantos pasos atrás

Esto es increíble! – gritaba a todo pulmón, Allen solo sonreía un poco nervioso

Deseas algo para tomar – levanto un poco la voz ya que Lavi se encontraba un poco alejado de el caminando por el extenso pasillo

Claro! – dijo animadamente manteniendo su sonrisa de payaso

Fue entonces después de haber entrado a una habitación cualquiera Lavi perdió la vista de Allen y apoyándose en la pared del lugar coloco una de sus mano en la frente- "_han sido rápidos, que yo sepa habían por lo menos hasta ayer viviendo en una pocilga, espera, cuanto he dormido? Y ¿como de un momento a otro viven en este departamento de lujo? ¿Me habrán descubierto? Lo dudo mucho…." _maldición_ - _ un dolor de cabeza lo amenazaba, respiro profundo y con su mano libre agarro su polera, estaba traspirando – ¿porque cada vez que sueño con "esa vez" siempre termino así? – se arrastró por la pared hasta quedar sentado

"_eres realmente lindo"_

Sucuerpo se estremeció y empezó a tiritar, era normal para el que después de volver a esos "recuerdos" trajera como consecuencia lo que estaba sintiendo

Cálmate Lavi,calmate – se decía así mismo, su mente pensaba en su misión mientras su cuerpo hacia todo lo contrario

La pieza en la que había entrado era un cuarto donde se revelaban las foto, oscura, ahora se maldecía por la suerte de mierda que poseía a veces.

"_realmente lindo" – _sus dientes apretaron su labio inferior haciéndole corre sangre, ¿porque tenia que sucederle esto justamente ahora?

…

Una mano le toco el hombro, salto como si el alma se le fuera a salir por la boca, al levantar la cabeza vio a Allen un poco sorprendido

Te encuentras bien? – este se inclino quedando a muy poca distancia de Lavi que había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo perdiéndose en el rostro de Allen y sus ojos plateados

Jejejejeje! – sonrió tratando de no hacerlo preocupar – me has pillado!

Eh?

Las escondida, las escondidas! No creí que fueras tan bueno descubriendo en donde se encuentra la gente – aplaudía

Jejeje – reía más por cortesía que por diversión – pero podrías decir por que tu labio sangra y por qué estas tiritaaaaa…..-sus palabras se cortaron al ser jalado por Lavi a las demás piezas

…

Como fue que compraste este enorme departamento? – decía Lavi en el mirador que se encontraba en el dormitorio mas grande de las habitaciones mientras se paraba en las rejas de protección estando al borde del abismo pues aquel departamento no debía estar a menos del piso 20 – oh! Es cierto, hace un rato ya que no veo a ese malhumorado amigo tuyo… acaso fue a destripar a unas cuantas almas desgraciadas con su espada de juguete?

Es una larga explicación – Allen estaba con el alma en un hilo al ver a Lavi de esa forma tan relajada, pareciera que el fuera el que estuviera parado apunto de morir

-FLASH BACK-

_Que deberíamos hacer?, logramos escapar pero de seguro hay una gran cantidad de personas buscándonos – decía Allen junto a kanda que habían llegado a su hogar _

_Primero deberíamos pensar que hacer con el no crees? – Dijo mirando a Lavi que permanecía desmayado con un rostro inquieto – parece que tuviera una pesadilla_

_No podemos dejarlo aquí, podrían ir contra el y sabemos de lo que pueden ser capaces_

_Por mí que muera como el conejo estúpido que se ve_

_Oye! recuerda que salvo tu estúpido trasero!_

_A quien le llamas estúpido_

_Al único que puede haber aquí_

_Repítelo moyashi de mierda!_

_Con gusto!_

_Etto…disculpen – en ese momento una mujer había aparecido en la puerta principal un poco asustada, pelo relativamente largo y rubio, color de ojos negros, tez blanca y limpia a excepción por una marca en su rostro que pasa de su mejilla hasta la otra por su nariz, traía puesto un chaleco largo café pálido junto a unas botas y pantalones negros, Allen y kanda que en ese momento ya habían empezado una pelea a combos como solían terminar después de una discusión. No fue mas la suerte de ambos que cuando ella había entrado se encontraba en el peor momento como para poder recibir a alguien. _

_Kanda y Allen habían comenzado con empujones pero sus humos fueron subiendo de nivel hasta el punto empezaron a rodar por el suelo como una rueda echándose maldiciones entre medio, fue entonces que en medio de la pelea ella entro, al verlos empezó a sudar y sonrojarse un hablaba pero lo único que hacia era tartamudear, ellos no se habían dado cuenta del por que, entonces se miraron y de inmediato se dieron cuenta cual era la razón _

_-FLASH BACK EN EL FLASH BACK (?)-_

_Allen que era el que poseía menos fuerza entre los dos ,entre empujones había quedado tirado encima de una de las mesas del living lanzando todo lo que había al suelo, kanda quien había logrado a sujetarlo antes que se hubiese levantado lo había tomado de los hombre y aplastado con la madera, Allen trato de zafarse tratando de agarra a kanda del pelo desordenándoselo mientras movía los pies locamente y con la mano desocupada lo agarra de la ropa jalándolo igualmente, kanda perdiendo su paciencia, si a eso se le llama paciencia, agarro con sus piernas las de Allen y grito_

_Baka moyashi! Ahora veras las consecuencias!_

_Etto….disculpen…._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK EN EL FLASH BACK ((¿?)-_

_Ellos se habían quedado estáticos al verla entrar, mientras Lavi de alguna forma permanecía durmiendo igual de inquieto que antes_

_Ellas los quedo mirando igualmente, entonces de la nada rio nerviosamente – creo que los he pillado ocupados así que mejor me voy – y rascando un poco su cabeza se largo a correr hacia fuera_

_Noooo! No es lo que crees! – Allen grito histérico y salió corriendo a buscarla_

_Tsh, que se cree que anda pensando – dijo kanda sentándose a un lado del sillón del que Lavi dormía cruzándose de piernas y brazos aun enojado – como si fuéramos a hacer "eso" en una mesa, aunque… – sus mejillas parecía un poco coloradas "no seria mala idea"- tsh_

…

_Después de unos minutos vio entrar a Allen junto a esa chica, ahora que la veía de cerca podía ver que ya la había visto antes…_

_Kanda ella es… -trato de decirle Allen pero kanda interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar_

_La chica que sacaste en tu espectáculo y que de alguna forma llego hasta aquí y malpensó todo –dijo indiferente mientras ella se avergonzaba ante sus palabras_

_Perdón! – dijo sorprendiendo a ambos ante la libertad en que se expresaba, ella mientras tanto se golpeaba su cabeza en la pared_

_Espera! – dijo Allen – no es necesario que hagas eso – bakanda no digas eso!_

_Por lo menos no fui yo quien salió corriendo de la nada después de entrar aquí_

_Cállate!_

_Tsh para que molestarse con ella, de cualquier forma, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

_Por lo menos déjame presentarme -dijo ella mirando a kanda orgullosa – mi nombre es alma karma mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo dando una rápida y pequeña referencia_

_Alma karma? Hasta su nombre es ridículo – decía en tono burlón kanda_

_Oye! No le di…- Allen iba a contradecirle pero…_

_Por lo menos yo parezco de mi sexo no como alguien que parece mujer siendo hombre – dijo alma enfadada cruzándose de brazo con el mismo tono que kanda habia utilizado_

_Eso fue lo peor que le pudiste decir – dijo Allen entre una risa nervioso tomándole del hombro_

_Eso le pasa por burlarse de mi nombre – decía enojada – alma es latín y karma es un termino budista que significa "casualidad de la ley de causa y efecto" _

_No me hables de esa manera niñita! – dijo kanda levantándose de su asiento_

_Soy alma, bakanda! _

_No me digas como el moyashi!_

_Yo no soy moyashi, bakanda! –dijo este interponiéndose entre ellos dos antes que alma o el golpearan a kanda, respiro profundo e ignorando a kanda pregunto – por qué has venido alma?_

_Vengo a devolverte un favor – ella respondió sonriéndole_

_Un favor? – dijeron a coro Allen y kanda_

-FIN FLASH BACK-

"_y así es como conocimos a alma, resulta que cuando me dispararon en realidad el objetivo de ellos era herir a alma para chantajearme y decirme que si no me quedaba ahí ellos matarían a los demás, bueno, esa es mi conclusión, se como trabajan y como suciamente realizan los pedidos de mi padre, así sabiendo esto recuerdo que tome presencia de ellos pocos segundos antes que abrieran fuego por lo que preferí herirme yo ya que sabia que bajarían sus armas, aunque pienso que no debí haberme movido en ese Angulo ya que termine desmayándome. Pero gracias a que salve la vida de alma ella nos ha regalado este departamento ¿Cómo? supimos que ella es la directora de una multimillonaria empresa mundialmente famosa a pesar de sus 16 años, por lo que nos conto, ella tomo el lugar después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente a los 10 años ya sea porque ella era una chica superdotada de inteligencia con grandes capacidades de negocio y por qué era la única quien podía tomarlo ya que sus padres cuando eran jóvenes huyeron de sus familias para estar juntos ,su razón, ellos pertenecían a familias adineradas y contrarias , escaparon y de alguna forma lograron salir adelante con una nueva compañía, alma nunca supo mas allá de quien era su familia ni ellos de ella así que era la única forma de que la empresa de sus padres salieran adelante. Aunque claro, esto no se lo diré a Lavi por que sé que de alguna forma terminare diciéndole todo y no deseo meterlo en mis problemas….. Los padres de alma….. Ellos debieron haber pasado por mucho después de escapar de sus familias al igual que kanda y yo aunque con la ventaja que ellos no eran parte de la mafia"_ – en los pensamientos de Allen merodeaban estos pensamientos mientras permanecía en el mirador del departamento junto a Lavi que se había mantenido callado al ver que Allen se había quedado pensando y sin responder su pregunta – que habrán hecho ellos? – pensó Allen en voz alta, Lavi solo le quedo mirando

Y bien me vas a decir donde fue ese gruño novio tuyo? – pregunto Lavi de repente sacando de sorpresa a Allen de su cabeza

No-novio? Por-por que-que cre-cre-cre-cres que es mi-mi no-no-novio– tartamudeo unos cuantos segundos antes de poder hacer más comprensible su pregunta

No me lo vayas a negar, como si fuera a olvidar como se veían cuando los rescate de ese pelirrojo pelo largo que los apuntaba con su pistola, no me vayas a decir que eran miradas de amigos – decía un poco picaron Lavi

Miradas d novios o amigos? Como diablos se diferencia eso?- Lavi rio divertido ante los movimientos ridículos que hacia Allen con sus nerviosismo

Oye! No me lo has negado! Ha que es verdad ¿no? – Lavi reía a carcajadas viendo como Allen sacaba humo por la cabeza, de alguna forma no podía dejar de molestarlo – eres tan inocente – reía apretándose el estomago y antes que pudiera darse cuenta eso le estaba llevando la contra, paro de reír y miro sorprendido a Allen "me… me he reído en serio?" pensó para sus adentros – me has hecho reír – dijo esta vez en voz alta, se acercó a Allen aun parado entre las rejas protectoras "me has hecho reír" se repetía "eso es imposible para alguien como yo".

La-Lavi-san- dijo Allen mirándolo un poco preocupado por su cambio de actitud- ten cuidado el viento esta poniéndose muy fuerte

Algo paro sus lentos pasos, una recuerdo retorno en su mente "nunca nadie ni nada te hará feliz… lo has entendido?", aquella palabras lo hicieron retroceder y un paso en falso basto para que Lavi cayera al abismo

Eh? – Lavi no reacciono ante eso, sus ojos quedaron solamente como Allen lo miraba gritando su nombre después de eso le fue confuso

Aaaaaaah! Nunca hagas esto idiota! – lo siguiente que sintió fue aquellas palabras de Allen, ahora volvía a la realidad, estaba colgando del departamento siendo tomando de Allen de un brazo que él había logrado alcanzar

Eso estuvo cerca

Como que estuvo cerca! – Lavi parecía estar más relajado que Allen a pesar que él era el que estaba colgado

Gomen Gomen Allen-chan – sonreía – ahora si tuvieras la amabilidad de levantarme ayudaría de mucho

Esta bien… Tengo un problema – dijo un poco asustado mientras sudaba frio

Cual?

Que me voy a caeeeeeeeeeeer! – antes de que pudiera terminar Allen ya se había resbalado y junto con Lavi…..

Gracias kanda! – decía llorando de alegria Lavi al ver que en el ultimo instante del que hubiera sido el futuro suicidio de él y de Allen, kanda había aparecido de la nada y había tomado a Allen de la parte trasera de su polera

Vas a morir cuando te levante!

Hic! Creo que tirarme de aquí no es tan mala idea – lavi miraba hacia abajo – creo que tampoco es buena idea, Allen me ayudarías? – pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Allen se había desmayado del susto antes de que kanda lo a sujetara y salvara sus vidas – creo que ya perdimos a alguien….

Y perderemos a otro cuando los levante ¡!– kanda estaba ardiendo en un fuego endemoniado

Creo que el abismo no es tan malo!

"_día xx del mes xx año xxxx – algo esta pasando conmigo…."_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Hola a todos! Aquí yo presentando el cuarto capitulo ;) espero que les haya gustado pase unas buenas horas pensando en como podría continuar las historia , que tal? Alguna queja, duda, comentario, critica, algo que les gusto u odiaron?

Review? Review!

PD: esta comprobado por científicos japonés (O:!) que cada Review que hagas en este fic se convertirá en un 10% de que tu personaje que amas, adoras, deseas ,violas en tu mente(¿?) se hará en carne y hueso e ira a tu casa a hacerte realidad cada uno de tus deseos….. Que estas esperando!

Decimocuarto cambio y fuera!


	5. afronta o muere por el destino

_Son muchas las personas a quien les he escuchado decir "del pasado se aprende" o "si no te afrontas a la realidad entonces no seguirás adelante" estas frases y mas llegan a la misma conclusión, el de afrontar mi pasado, pero, que hago, tengo miedo de hacerlo…_

…

QUE! - un grito impactante resonó por todo el edificio, todo aquel que hubiera escuchado eso creería que un asesinato hubiera sucedido, un hombre le había robado a alguien o tal vez un violador hubiera entrado en acción contra su victima pero no…. Era lavi – A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE ESTAMOS EN LONDRES! – los oídos de los que estaban junto a él habían empezado a sangrar

Lavi…este…yo …. Quería explicártelo pero – allen trataba de calmarlo – por favor ten un poco de paciencia con lo que te digo!

Déjalo ya – decía kanda junto a ellos mientras sostenía un plato de soba que devoraba rápidamente- tarde o temprano deberá aceptar la realidad este, que para escapar de aquel pelirrojo con pistola no nos podíamos mantener por mas tiempo en Japón así que con la ayuda de los contactos de alma y su avión privado viajamos a Londres

Y habían estado fuera para arreglar los pasaportes y no allá ningún problemas al haber salido ilegalmente del país – allen complementaba lo que decía – solo nos falta tu pasaporte y todo estará arreglado

Así que acéptalo idiota

Y quieres que lo acepte! – decía lavi aun sobresaltado, seguido de esto corrió y abrió una de las ventanas mas cercanas y saco la cabeza – PERO SI ESTAMOS EN LONDRES! – grito a todo pulmón nuevamente, con ese grito cualquiera hubiera querido ponerle uno de esas gotitas ultra potentes que ayudaban a pegar cualquier cosa para ponérsela en la boca y así no la fuera abrir nuevamente o de la forma mas económica dale un buen puñetazo en el rostro para que no vuelva a despertar tal vez en unas horas… o décadas

Oye tu – alma que había ido a la cocina del departamento fue al living donde se encontraban esos tres con un vaso de leche que succionaba con una bombilla sentándose en la parte del sillón donde colocas tus manos al lado de kanda cruzándose de las piernas y tomando lentamente su leche volvió a hablar con un tono un poco molesto – eres mayor que nosotros por lo menos ten un poco de orgullo, nos estas dando un mal ejemplo de adulto – volvió a tomar de su leche calmadamente

Oye! –replicaba lavi infantilmente – como puedes saber que soy mayor que tu! Cualquiera podría decir que soy menor que este – apuntaba a kanda

Oee – decía un poco fastidiado – acaso quieres volver a estar colgado del mirador?

Hic! Eeeeh… yuu-chan tú sabes que te quiero? – decía tratando de zafarse haciendo caras tiernas pero después de haber hablado se dio cuenta que había empeorado

Como…. Acabas de llamarme? – su tono tétrico era peor que la de esas voces de película del terror que te hace ensuciar el pantalón

…

Jajajajaja! Y esto es lo que sucede cuando alguien molesta a kanda? – alma miraba divertida lavi cubierto de pies a cabeza por vendas como un faraón egipcio sentado y desmayado en uno de los tres sillones del living

Solo cuando alguien lo llama por su nombre- allen decía enrollando las vendas sobrantes- odia ese nombre más que a cualquier cosa

Pero no me habías dicho que se lo había cambiado? Como alguien puede elegirse un nombre que odia hasta su propia vida?

Bueno, veras…

No te atrevas a hablar más estúpido moyashi! – kanda interrumpía ferozmente, había salido del baño apresurado y con solo un pantalones y casi todo mojado al presentir que iban a hablar de algo no deseado. Fue hacia allen y levantándolo de su pollera lo miro amenazantemente – ni se te ocurra articular palabra alguna de eso

Jejejejejeje – reía maliciosamente allen – que sucede "yuu" acaso no quieres que el mundo sepa la razón? – kanda quedo unos segundos estático y sin articular palabra

Tsh! Urusai baka moyashi! – solo se atrevió a decir eso y darse media vuelta hacia el baño nuevamente – si te atreves a hablar morirás!- después de eso solo se escucho un estruendo de la puerta al cerrarla

Fiuuu! – Alma silbo sorprendida - tienes domado al dragón – miraba la puerta que casi había roto kanda, allen rio

Tantos años viviendo con él ya es una costumbre el escuchar sus amenazas – se sentaba – algunas veces es estresante, tiene un temperamento tan bipolar que la única forma de calmarlo es amenazándolo o retándolo al póker

Retándolo al póker?

Claro, nadie ha podido ganarme en ningún juego de cartas desde que comencé a jugar

Woooooow, pareces que lo conoces bien

Como no conocerlo ….desde que tengo memoria él ha estado conmigo – un tono tierno empezó a envolver las palabras de allen que había empezado a jugar con sus dedos un poco nervioso- le debo demasiado, si no hubiera sido por el … yo… - poco a poco los ojos de allen empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas que no deseaba soltar, levanto la cabeza mirando al techo, sus manos se apretaron y sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse, apretó sus labios manteniendo sus lagrimas pero ya era demasiado tarde, alma solo lo miraba deseando consolarle pero su boca se mantenía a medio abrir, lavi que habían dado por desmayado en realidad se había mantenido consiente todo el tiempo- por nuestra culpa tu y lavi se han involucrado en nuestro problema, disculpen, disculpen, discúlpenme – su voz se iban apagando poco a poco – aunque si no hubieran sido por ustedes dos y lenalee tal vez no hubiéramos estado aquí… gracias por todo – allen se mantenía secando sus lagrimas con sus brazos que restregaba cada vez mas

"allen es un chico bastante inocente"- pensaba lavi aun enrollado por la vendas – "has sufrido mucho por quien mas amas, has escapado de tu familia, te has ido junto con kanda traicionando a tu propio padre y casi arriesgas tu vida cuando Cross te apunto con su pistola, en verdad eres un chico muy valiente o muy ingenuo…."

Esta bien, desahógate, yo estoy aquí – alma inclinándose frente a allen acaricio su mejilla con su mano haciendo que este la mirara a los ojos, ella sonrió – no te hagas el fuerte ¿Qué ganas con eso? Llora cuando quieras llorar, ríe cuando quieras reír pero nunca, NUNCA – levanto la voz y afirmando el rostro de allen que le desviaba la mirada, este la miro con sorpresa y ella rio levemente sin dejar de morarle a los ojos – nunca lo hagas solo…

No… estoy solo? – el repitió entrecortado, alma afirmo con la cabeza – yo no estoy…solo … jejeje yo no estoy solo! – rio alegremente por unos cuantos segundos volviendo a llorar aferrándose a los brazos de alma haciéndole también brotar algunas lagrimas

Claro que no lo estas allen chaan! – un gran grito y luces de colores iban saliendo del aquella estatua egipcia enrollada en vendas, los otros dos miraban atónitos la situación, de un segundo a otro el enrolladlo lavi había salido enérgicamente de un movimiento del vendaje – vamos que no estas solo nos tienes a nosotros, somos tus nuevos y fieles amigos ¿no? – dijo haciendo que sus manos se pusieran en el rostro de allen haciéndole sonreír forzadamente

Gracias… chicos

Tsh, moyashi sentimental – kanda había permanecido todo el rato detrás de la puerta escuchando cada palabra de allen, bajo la cabeza, un leve sonrojo era notorio en sus mejilla, se cruzo de brazos fuertemente – odio que te pongas así, tu no debes sentirte así… odio que llores… baka – después de decir eso tomo rápidamente una polera que había dejado colgada en el baño después de bañarse, se coloco rápidamente los zapatos y…

Vámonos! – de un grito salió de la puerta hacia alma y lavi que hacían poses graciosas para que allen riera

Y a donde quieres ir? – pregunto lavi

Que no es obvio, es Londres – dijo como si bastara con esa respuesta mientras lavi y allen lo miraban desconcertados

En resumen – dijo alma – kanda trata de decirnos que paseemos por Londres para que allen suba su animo ya que esta preocupado de que su novio este triste

Eh? Es eso lo que quieres decir kanda? – pregunto un poco avergonzado allen

Tsh solo he dicho que como es Londres seria bueno conocerlo, de cualquier manera este es nuestro nuevo hogar – kanda miraba para todos lados tratando de esquivas todas las mirabas pero sin poder resistir el nerviosismo fue rápidamente a la puerta de entrada y salió departamento gritando – como sea! – los otros tres que habían quedado observándole habían empezado a reír

Entonces, vamos? – dijo alma mirando a ambos que afirmaron alegremente – entonces que esperamos ¿ - diciendo esto siguió el mismo camino y abrió la puerta saliendo al igual que kanda

Oye no nos dejes! – replico lavi detrás de ella

No estoy solo- allen susurro para si mismo, no se había levantado de su lugar, solamente veía como los demás se iban tras aquella puerta

"_tu tienes futuro como sicario … allen"_

Su corazón pareció detenérsele al recordar aquellas palabras, no las había vuelto a escuchar desde que había dejado a su padre y la mafia…¿Por qué habían vuelto?

-FLASH BACK- 8 años atrás

_Un bosque en mitad de la noche bajo una luna llena blanca …_

_En esos entonces un gran grupo de sirvientes de mi padre traicionaron a la mafia, al ser descubiertos no duro mucho tiempo para que se le implorara un castigo, fue fácil, ya que solo existía una cosa que se les hacia a los traidores…_

_Aquellos hombres, los traidores, corrían como animales salvajes por el bosque, aun no eran atrapados así que tenían esperanzas de poder escapar de la mafia… que estúpidos_

_Oye, allen, estas preparado? – escuche la voz de Cross al lado mio, nos encontrábamos en una de las copas mas altas de los arboles de aquel bosque por lo que podía ver a todo aquel traicionero que corría por mis alrededores por desgracia para ellos todo el bosque había cerrado por rejas eléctricas que si se atrevían a atacar morería en menos de un segundo todos era unos ratones enjaulados, Cross me miro con una sonrisa, cruel y divertida, afirme y de mi cinturón saque una de las tantas armas que colgaban de él, una pistola, Cross me miro un poco serio pero en unos cuantos segundos volvió a sonreír – escucha bien allen – me dijo- esta será una prueba de habilidades, demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres y veremos que si tienes el suficiente potencial para ser el heredero de la mafia de tu padre, haber que haces con tus ocho años- aquellas palabras llenaban de energía mi cuerpo sonreí,…ese no era el yo que vive en el presente_

_Esto es emocionante maestro Cross – lo recuerdo, mi actitud en ese entonces era como la de un demonio…_

_Cross me miro y sacando de su bolsillo una pistola la apunto a unos de los traidores que corrían a los alrededores_

_En sus marcas – dijo preparando su pistola – tu prueba inicia allen, recuerda que tu padre también te estará observando- afirme con mi cabeza y en ese instante Cross abrió fuego matando al primer traidor, el primero de un grupo de cien que corría alrededor…_

_Recuerdo que en ese momento salte del árbol, mas de cincuenta metros de altura que yo recorrí en segundo llegando al suelo equilibradamente, me pare y enseguida de eso una alarma sonó por todo el bosque, una voz se escucho por todo el lugar, la de mi padre_

_Escuchen! Ratas inmundas! – le escuche decir- esto es un regalo que he decidido hacerles a pesa de haberme traicionado, como todos sabrán nadie de ustedes sobrevivirá al haberme traicionado, es así que mi corazón se ha ablandado un poco y he querido hacerles un prueba – yo seguía de pie escuchando sin importancia alguna, preparándome- mi hijo allen se encuentra en el bosque al igual que ustedes, así que, les ofreceré algo… el primero en matarlo se convertirá en el heredero de mi poder, ¿Qué tal?, solo tienen dos alternativas – tomo pausa- mátenlo o sean asesinados por el – esa fue la prueba que marco mi profesión…_

…

_Tienes futuro como sicario, allen – Cross se acercó a mi en medio de la oscuridad del bosque deteniéndose a pocos metros de mi, yo, totalmente bañado en sangre había completado mi prueba matando a los mas de cien traidores, mi pelo blanco se había teñido a rojo al igual que mi ropa y cuerpo, mire mis manos, aquel sentimiento que sentía aquella vez era inigualable, mi mano tiritaba, tiritaba por el sentimiento de matar a mas y mas personas, mire a Cross emocionado pero sin mostrarlo en alguna expresión, no se me permitía hacerlo_

_Gracias, maestro Cross – me incline a pesar del dolor, una de mis victimas había logrado dislocarme un hombro, no lo demostró , mi trabajo no era demostrarlo, el me tomo de la cabeza y movió el pelo fuertemente, una vez terminado yo lo mire _

_Pero creo que te faltan algunos- el me indico ha mi espalda pero no gire, ya lo había presentido_

_Tu, has matado a mis compañeros – tanto Cross como yo le escuche decir, era unos de los traidores que habían sobrevivido de la masacre que estaba provocando, al igual que el cuatro mas se acercaban a Cross y a mi_

_Si termino de matarlos pasare la prueba? – dije cargando mi pistola relajadamente, Cross sonrió_

_Confió en que lo harás – yo afirme_

_Inténtalo niñato! – Le escuche decir a uno de ellos, todos corriendo hacia mi – estúpidos – susurro marcando una sonrisa sádica en mi…a los cinco segundos ellos habían muestro por mis balas…_

_Cross me tomo de los hombros pero yo no reaccione, solo miraba fascinado la sangre correr por esos cinco cuerpos que acababan de morir hace apenas segundos, la escena era fantástica, solía tener la manía de dispararles en la cabeza a mis victimas ya que según yo creía si les disparaba en el punto exacto sus cabezas explotarían, amaba esas escenas…_

_Jajaja, eres un chico interesante allen – le escuche decir mientras se alejaba lentamente de mi – espero mas de ti en el futuro con esas habilidades…_

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Y pensar que ese era mi pasado yo… a veces me pregunto… ¿que hubiera pasado si "aquella vez" nunca hubiera sucedido? ¿Seria igual que en ese entonces en donde amaba las masacres? Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de afrontar mi pasado…- allen hablaba en voz alta aun sin moverse del living del que todos habían salido, tomo su cabeza entre sus brazos con miedo, cerraba los ojos con fuerzas - ¿Por qué debo recordar esto ahora? ¿acaso esto me dice que nunca voy a poder escapar de mi padre?...ayúdenme… ayúdenme…"hijo vuelve a mi" – en su cabeza volvía la imagen de su padre, su cuerpo tiritaba, tenia miedo, en un par de segundos se había levantado entrando a una de las habitaciones de departamento y abriendo uno de los muebles saco una pistola mirándola fijamente – la pistola que contiene a todos los que he matado – decía para si mismo – que pasaría si yo….- su cuerpo automáticamente movía su mano con la pistola – podría acabar con todo este sufrimiento si quisiera – la pistola ahora apuntaba a su cabeza, sus ojos decaídos recordaban su pasado-no deseo recordar mas….

Allen no tiritaba a pesar de su condición, no le tenía miedo, apretó el martillo de la pistola, ahora solo faltaba apretar el disparador

Solo un movimiento mas y podría morir aquí – se dijo sin saber que había alguien mas al otro lado de la habitación

Acaso esto es lo que quieres allen – lavi se encontraba sorpresivamente atrás suyo

Ya sabia que estabas aquí lavi san – dijo calmado

Y que vas a hacer? – le pregunto

Perdóname lavi…. creo que he sido débil- y diciendo esto allen cerro los ojos y el arma abrió fuego…

….

-en la entrada del edificio-

Que, que me esta pasando… - de un segundo a otro los ojos de kanda se llenaban de lagrimas involuntariamente, su corazón se apretó, algo en él se estaba trizando

Kanda? – decía preocupada alma – que te sucede? Porque tu…?

Porque?- se decía para si mismo mientras tocaba sorprendido las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – que me sucede?

"_lo siento kanda…"_ - una corazonada rompió sus dudas y de un segundo a otro había salido corriendo hacia dentro del edificio

Kanda! – escucho decir a lo lejos por alma pero lo ignoro algo le decía que tenia que apurarse

"allen, algo le ha pasado a allen" – fue lo único que tenia importancia en ese momento para el, ¿Por qué razón sentía que algo le pasaba?

"_**día xx del mes xx del año xxxx – que es este sentimiento?**_ …"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-redoble de tambores- _HOLA LECTORES! –le tiran basura- jejejeje mejor tarde que nunca no?_

_Y les gusto? Algún comentario, critica, algo que les gusto o me quieran decir sobre como escribo (todo me sirve y me ayuda para el futuro! –optimismo-) comenteeeeeeen! No los morderé –y claro que no puedo xD-_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en la próxima!11_

_Decimocuarto fuera!_

_PD: se me hizo larga la historia O_O xD _


	6. complicaciones y nuevas verdades

"_nunca tuve miedo de perder algo hasta que te conocí"_

Sus pasos se hacían fuertes con cada pisada que daba, peldaño a peldaño sus piernas se hacían mas pesadas, no había aguantado subir por el elevador así que impaciente decidió subir por la escalera casi desesperado.

Malditas escaleras! Porque debía estar tan arriba el departamento! – gritaba sin detenerse, su corazón se apretaba sin saber el por que pero algo le decía que debía apurarse, aun si sus piernas dolían mas que el mismísimo infierno no pararía en ningún segundo

…

El disparo había sido estridente, sentía que su cabeza en cualquier momento se rompía, su mano tiritaba, aun sentía como aquella bala pasaba por su mano y le hacia soltar su pistola

Nunca hubiera imaginado que tú también poseías un arma, la mantenías bien guardada ¿no? – la voz de Allen salía débilmente, Lavi se mantuvo callado

"_hubiera querido poder guardarla por mas tiempo pero era la única forma que tu no te fueras a herir, debo llevarte sano y salvo…" – _apretaba su boca con los dientes y bajando su arma lentamente, levanto la otra mano extendiéndosela a Allen y sonrió

Vamos, Allen-chan, nos están esperando – mantenía su mano extendida aun si este le daba la espalda, al no recibir respuesta se acercó a el e inclinándose coloco su mano frente suyo para que la tomara pero solo recibió un golpe que le hizo caer sentado

Tu, tu no sabes el miedo que tengo! – grito Allen derramando sus lagrimas y agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos como si quisiera tapar sus oídos – lo único que quiero es dejar de sostener este miedo, quiero borrar todo y morir de una vez por todas! - Lavi apretó sus manos y soltando su arma tomo los hombros de Allen haciendo que lo viera de frente, por un segundo la cabeza de Lavi empezó a llenarse de recuerdos. Un niño caminando en la oscuridad mientras que casi en susurros iba diciendo una frase tras otras "nadie me va a ayudar, es demasiado tarde, yo no tengo una razón para seguir, preferiría morir de una vez por todas … todos, incluso mi padres están de acuerdo con eso , debería...- poco a poco el color negro que rodeaba a aquel niño fue desapareciendo, sus ojos pequeños y verdes, su ropa desgastada, su pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros- debería morir por el bien de todos no?, tanto odio me tienen que ni nombre desearon ponerme…"

Idiota! – dijo Lavi volviendo en si- No vuelvas a repetir esas malditas palabras otra vez! –grito enojado Allen lo miro sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado ese carácter de Lavi con el poco tiempo que lo conocía

Y por que debería hacerte caso? Tú no sabes cual ha sido mi vida, tú no me conoces! Porque debería estar de acuerdo – grito a pesar de que no querer decir eso, Lavi al escuchar aquellas palabras apretó los hombros fuertemente de Allen haciendo que pusiera un gesto de dolor

Tal vez no sea la mejor persona para entenderte y menos para decirte en lo que estas bien y mal, pero créeme que puedo entender como te sientes –esta vez un gesto triste marco su rostro

Un silencio se mantuvo en ambos

Tal vez lo que dices es cierto – dijo después de unos momentos Allen bajo la cabeza y la apoyo en el pecho de Lavi, este por su parte se sentía nervioso por ese sorpresivo movimiento – tal vez no sea el único en este mundo que sufre de esta manera

Eh? – Lavi estaba aturdido

Pero no hay solución alguna de lo que yo mantengo en mi cabeza, todos estos recuerdos, cuantas personas mate en ese entonces? Cuantas personas que amaron a aquellos que yo mate desearían verme muerto? Creo que es demasiado tarde para hacer algo y poder olvidarlo – decía aun manteniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Lavi mientras sonreía con dolor

Si deseas olvidarlo solo olvídalo, las personas de alguno u otra forma morirán… – susurro mientras veía la cabeza del peliblanco, se mantuvo nuevamente el silencio entre ellos pero no les incomodaba

Oye…- Lavi rompió el silencio

Si?

Te sientes mejor?

No lo se

Las vacas y los cerdos vuelan?

A que viene eso?

Bueno siempre que deseo algo alguien me dice "hasta que los cerdos vuelen!" o "las vacas deberán volar primero antes que suceda" y bueno… estoy buscando esa vaca o cerdo afortunado que me ayude a cumplirlo – Lavi sonrió como payaso a lo que Allen respondió de igual manera

Como si yo lo fuera a saber, acaso existe alguno que tenga alas?

Tal vez? Y mientras busco alguno deberíamos bajar, un malhumorado y una niñita nos están esperando y tal vez no la cuente dos veces si no salimos enseguida – decía mientras se levantaba de un salto, Allen lo miraba levantarse, tomar su arma y guardarla

De donde obtuviste esa arma? – dijo sin rodeos

No es raro que tenga un arma, después de todo el mundo se vuelve más peligroso

Lo se…- Lavi lo miro de reojo dirigiendo enseguida su mirada a la habitación, al igual que las otras era totalmente blanca con la diferencia que en el centro un cuadro marcaba casi toda la atención, se fijo en aquello, esa imagen lo hizo sentir un poco decaído, un payaso de tristes colores amarrado de un brazo por unas cadenas mientras con el otro llevaba un gran ataúd.

De donde el débil saca la voluntad de vivir? – decía mientras Allen lo miraba con cara de extrañeza

Porque la pregunta?

Porque las personas tienen un estereotipo de buena persona? – mientras decía esto se mantenía parado arreglando un poco su ropa a medio desordenar frente a Allen que seguía de rodillas mirándole ya empezando a enojarse

Lavi, de que estas hablando?- decía ya preocupado, este le miro fijamente, dándole una leve sonrisa y extendiéndole nuevamente la mano que esta vez acepto

Solo te trato de decir algunas cosas que pocos se han detenido a pensar – lo levanto rápidamente como pluma – te has dado cuenta que en las historias siempre existe la mente malvada, aquel que es capaz de hacer de todo para conseguir lo que desea? – Allen sin querer paso por su mente el rostro de su padre, no respondió, Lavi camino unos pasos tomando el arma de Allen y se la extendió sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta de ello perdiéndose en su mente – de quien crees que es la culpa que sea así? – al no verlo reaccionar decidió entregarle aquella arma cuidadosamente en su palma que agarro firmemente con sus dedos

De quien? – Allen lo miro fijamente como un niño descubriendo algo nuevo

De nosotros, del mundo, no creas que los malos nacen por que si, ellos nunca desearon estar en aquel lugar- callo unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, miro nuevamente aquel cuadro que le había traído unos recuerdos pasados entonces giro hacia Allen- ellos nacieron siendo personas débiles, perdidas y en busca de alguien que les extendiera la mano en un lugar totalmente oscuro, alguien que viniera hacia ellos, les sonriera, les digiera un "te amo" o un leve "te quiero" eso les hubiera bastado para poder levantarse y seguir con mas fuerza contra sus problemas, igual que muchos superhéroes de los cuentos! Muchos nacieron de esa forma…pero…. aun así, eso nunca paso con ellos…

Lavi hablaba como si se tratara de una pelea, un rencor parecía haberlo invadido, Allen solamente lo miraba sorprendido, asombrado de sus palabras

Pero ese no es tu caso Allen – fijo su mirada en aquellos ojos plateados, la mirada de Lavi pareciera como si fuera a romperlo, una mirada triste, misteriosa

Lavi, yo… - trato de decir algo pero la mano de Lavi que se poso en su cabeza lo hizo parar

No te preocupes, todo esta bien – aquellas palabras hicieron percibir en el cuerpo de Allen una miedo tremendo, no pudo ver los ojos de Lavi en ese momento pero sintió que si lo hubiera hecho su corazón se hubiera parado, segundos después trato de mirarlo pero un golpe del exterior hizo que no lo lograra

Uh? – decía Lavi con cara de sorpresa al escuchar un pequeño sonido fuera de la habitación – creo que alguien a llegado! – como si se tratara de otra persona Lavi empezó a hacer pequeños saltitos con las manos juntas como conejo hasta llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación – me pregunto quien…

_Este sentimiento –_ pensó Allen para sus adentros- _es el mismo sentimiento que el de mi padre…. –_ sus ojos miraban asustado la espalda de Lavi que iba en dirección a la salida – _acaso Lavi…._

Hola? – dijo casi llegando a la puerta, pero no logro ni mirar hacia el pasillo y sintió como si una gran ráfaga de fuerza lo levantara de una

Dime que le hiciste o volverás a estar colgado allá afuera – kanda agarrándolo del cuello lo trataba como un juguete viejo del que en cualquier momento iba a romper

Kanda déjalo no ha sucedido nada – Allen tomándolo del brazo lo hizo bajar poco a poco, este soltándolo lo miro

Dime entonces que te hacia demorar tanto – dijo en tono inquisidor

Solamente me deje llevar por mis propios pensamientos y Lavi trataba de hacerme reaccionar – movía las manos pero sin haberse dado cuenta que aun mantenía su arma en una de ella kanda rápidamente se la arrebato enojado

Esto nunca debiste haberlo traído – y sin esperar lo guardo nuevamente en su lugar – ven acá

Pero que? – kanda quien se había acercado rápidamente a él lo había tomado de la mano y sin aviso acerco sus labios a uno de los dedos de Allen que se encontraban sangrando

Te lastimaste y no te habías dado ni la maldita idea de eso? – le decía mientras sacando el listón que mantenía sujeto su pelo lo enrollaba en la mano herida de Allen – o acaso la culpa es de….

Lavi que se había mantenido casi inconsciente por el brusco golpe que le había llegado de improviso al ver la sangre correr por la mano de Allen y aquella frase aterradora de kanda no pudo detener el escalofrió que recorrió cada esquina de su cuerpo

…

Si, mantengan el porcentaje de compra aun mas alto, No dejen que las propagandas paren en algún momento, hagan que los nuevos modelos superen a las otras compañías, quiero que traigan a personas que me den un nuevo estilo, concuerden los precios, ordenen los papeles y contratos que debo firmar para seguir con los nuevos proyectos, si , si a la dirección que envié – alma se mantenía apoyada desde fuera de la entrada del edificio hablando por su celular atareadamente, colgó, respiro profundo y miro al cielo cansada – por que demoran tanto?

El sol aun se mantenía en lo alto, el aire daba un ambiente cálido, alma cerro los ojos, en su mente viejas memorias trato de recordar sin lograrlo, viejos y borrosos recuerdos, sonrisas, no mas allá de eso podía recordar de su familia, seguido de eso solo recordaba papeles y mas contratos cayendo en su escritorio, volvió a la realidad nuevamente haciendo un gesto molesto

Acaso no se dan cuenta que los estoy esperando? Aunque a decir verdad kanda me tiene preocupado, no es del tipo que sale corriendo de la nada, bueno – dijo soltándose de la pared que se apoyaba – no me queda otra que entrar yo también – camino lentamente a la puerta pero al disponerse a entrar su celular sonó de una forma que no pudo evitar la sorpresa

Este tono es solamente para llamadas desconocidas – dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo – pero… mi celular fue hecho para no recibirlas… -observo el numero asombrada – acaso alguien es lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder romper esta barrera que yo misma cree y creí imposible superar? – apretó el botón para contestar un poco nerviosa y coloco su celular en su oído

Quien habla?...

….

Alma? Te encuentras bien –su mirada que veía a la nada reaccionaron descubriendo los ojos de Allen que le miraban preocupados

Eh? Que me decías?

Te encuentras bien alma? Hace un buen rato que tu cabeza anda por otra parte, paso algo mientras no estábamos? – Lavi se coloco a su lado- desde que salimos del departamento has estado actuando extraño

O acaso te sientes mal, estas resfriada? – Allen trato de colocar su mano en la frente de alma pero esta la esquivo rápidamente como un reflejo, llevándose la sorpresa de ambos

Te encuentra bien alma? – Lavi trato de agarrarle del brazo pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo

Jajajajajaja no es necesario que se preocupen por mi en este momento, mejor alégrense!, estamos en el centro de Londres! No es momento de pensar en otra cosa! – ganándose por atrás de ellos empezó a empujarles por la espalda junto a kanda que no hacia mas que refunfuñar mientras Lavi levantaba sus brazos alegremente – además debemos curar tu herida Lavi, como me decías que te hiciste ese corte cerca del ojo? – Lavi freno y miro un poco asustado a kanda que no se tomo el tiempo de dirigirle la mirada

Jejejejeje un pequeño accidente- empezó a tiritarle los hombros haciendo que alma dejara de empujarlo escuchándole susurrar cosas como "no debo permitir que Allen se hiera de nuevo o seré degollado, me esto convirtiendo en el muñeco de trapo de kanda y su mugen…" repitiéndolo una y otra vez como si fuera una oración, Allen trataba de sacarlo del trance, alma rio levemente pero volvió a caer en sus pensamientos, no podía leerse su rostro, pero la alegría que hacia ver siempre ya no se encontraba en ningún lado, kanda la miro y girándose siguió caminando a algún lugar

Bicho raro…-mientras caminaba miro hacia atrás sigilosamente tratando de pasar desapercibido como si solo caminara a la nada a donde se encontraban lo otros tres pero no mirando precisamente a ellos sino a uno de los callejones mas cercanos , una sombra misteriosa los estaba observando - "por cuanto tiempo nos ha estado siguiendo?" – se cuestiono a si mismo

….

Oye…

Dime…

No crees que es un poco alto?

A que te refieres?

Veo a las personas como unas hormigas…

Bueno, ya que es Londres teníamos que venir aquí…

Aun así…

Allen cállate y espera a la emoción!

Pero yo…

…

Yuu di algo para animarle!

…

Que digas algo yuu!

Kanda estas bien?

….

No crees que esta cambiando de color?

No, es su pelo

Lavi habla de su cara…

Bueno, de cualquier forma, sonríe a la cámara yuu!

Saca eso….

No creen que fue buena idea venir al parque de diversiones?

Prácticamente nos trajiste por las malas

A la rastra…

Ni si quiera se como lograron subirme aquí…

Chicos! Son crueles conmigo! Tuve las mejores intenciones de traerlos aquí en cuanto vi este parque de diversiones!

Mas bien TUS buenas intenciones no nos incluían a nosotros…

Alma! Me ofendes!

Ofender?! Quien fue el que toqueteo el trasero de la chica que estaba en la fila?

No crees que es bonita la vista yuu?

Lavi no te salgas con la…

Cállense todos…

Yuu no crees que estar a 43.6 mts de altura en una montaña rusa es emocionante?

Sera mejor que saltes, tienes mas probabilidades sobreviviendo que quedándote sentado aquí…

Pero que dices kanda! Yo quería sentarme especialmente contigo!

Acaso… eres un … acosador….

Kanda te estas colocando mas pálido de lo que eres acaso le tienes miedo a….

Una palabras mas y te quedaras sin lengua…

…

Cállate…

…

Ok…..

YUU KANDA LE TIENE MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS!

Conejo estúpido cállate de una veeeeeeeeeeez!...

...!

….

Eso fue divertido no crees? – alma salía estirando sus brazos a la salida de aquella enorme montaña rusa tras Allen que iba tambaleándose

Sii pero parece que para kanda no

Aun sigue vomitando al lado del basurero?

Si, desde que tengo memoria él le teme a las montañas rusas

Bueno no esta peor que Lavi…

Él se lo merece

Si, pero creo que ser lanzado como si nada desde 40 mts de altura no es exagerado?

Pero esta vivo, eso es lo que cuenta no?

Claro, pero en la enfermería, me pregunto si habrá salido herido

No creo cayo entre las pelotas de plástico y los globos de helio

Pero no lo vimos quedar inconsciente?

No, él es como una cucaracha por mas golpes que les des estará igual de sano y hasta lo vi caer con los ojos abiertos de principio a fin…. pero en cuanto vio a la enfermera…- la risa entre ellas empezó a floreces, Allen miro fijamente a alma con una sonrisa y leve rubor en sus mejillas

Sucede algo? – pregunto algo tensa y nerviosa, Allen negó con la cabeza

Nada, solo que esta es la primera vez que rio de manera natural

Si, supongo que yo también, como una niña nunca logre tener una vida normal y menos tener amigos…ya que, perdí a mi padres ….por… un…accidente…- los ojos de alma empezaron a colocarse serios – solo …un accidente eh?- poco a poco se llenaron de lagrimas derramándose lentamente pero esta no movía ningún musculo de la cara ni si quiera un gesto expresaba como si realmente no sintiera sus propias lagrimas – pero todo es una mentira verdad? – De repente susurro , apretó su mano con fuerza, sus labios empezaron a tiritar tratando de decir algo – dime la verdad Allen…que todo es una mentira – apretó sus ojos con fuerza agachando la cabeza

Alma , de que estas ….?-Allen que poco a poco se sumergía en la preocupación y la duda antes sus palabras había extendido su mano al hombro de alma pero entonces en el momento que roso sus dedos no pudo entender el por qué pero enseguida una cachetada de las manos de alma se le proporciono en su rostro, la miro asombrado de su acción – ….alma? – esta solo atino a observar su mano impactada de su propio acto – te sucede algo? A que te refieres que todo es una mentira? -Allen intento tomar nuevamente su hombro pero esta como un instinto se alejó de el – acaso…. hablas del accidente de tus padres?– esta lo miro como si hubiera dado en el blanco – si es así entonces… que tengo que ver yo… alma responde! – grito al vez que solamente lo veía impactada

Dis-disculpame…- dando pasos hacia atrás y con sus ojos evitando el rostro de Allen salió corriendo entre la multitud, Allen trato de dar unos pasos pero algo agarro su brazo y lo jalo hacia atrás y antes de poder saber quien era un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo hizo desmayar

_Auxilio!...auxilio!...un chico se ha desmayado!_ - fue lo ultimo que escucho decir mientras lentamente sus ojos cerraban

Alma…kanda…Lavi…ayu…denme…- decía viendo por ultima vez una sombra oscura acercarse y taparle los ojos

"_parece que nunca podre vivir como alguien normal…."_

….

-mientras tanto-

Parece ser que ha sido problema para ti tratar de traer de vuelta al hijo del señor Walker no? Lavi- una niña vestida de enfermera que no representaba más allá 13 años se encontraba sentada en una camilla junto a Lavi que se encontraba recostado

Si que lo es, te lo agradezco road si no fuera por ti tal vez aun tendría que estar actuando como un estúpido allá afuera

Oh claro, ahora que lo recuerdo tu plan es infiltrarte entre ellos como amigo para así no usar las armas, estas siendo bastante piadoso no crees?

Sii, pero si hablamos de ti eres demasiado sangrienta, de cualquier forma, te debo agradecer el que me hallas liberado de esto aunque fuera por un rato

Eso quiere decir que puedo pedir cualquier cosa de ti? – decía entre pequeñas risitas mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a Lavi – lo que sea? – acercaba su cara a la de el sin dejar de quitarle la mirada – incluso "eso"

Oe! Aun eres demasiado joven para proponérmelo – sonreía pícaramente – si sigues con la misma idea en unos 5 años mas tal vez no seria mala idea…

Eres un aburrido, yo sé que lo has hecho con muchas mas e incluso tienen mi misma edad por que yo debo ser una excepción? Además mírame, me puse un traje enfermera especialmente para ti– se apegaba mas a el

Solo una razón, tienen una mejor "estructura" –decía mientras veía formarse un puchero en el rostro de road y se quitaba de encima suyo

Entonces mínimo dame un beso – dijo una vez Lavi se levanto, este sonrió y agarro delicadamente el mentón de road mientras se formaba una leve risa entre sus labios y cerraba los ojos cuidadosamente

Vaya, ahora que lo pienso bien no estarías mal en un años mas… - dijo antes de ir acercando poco a poco sus labios con los de road , aun así cuando sus labios requerían unos milímetros para unirse…

"_Alma…kanda…Lavi…ayu…denme…"_

Allen! – aquella voz reconocible en todas partes sonó en su mente soltando a road y levantándose en sus dos pies, este dio unos pasos deteniéndose y girando hacia road con gesto enojado – acaso tu…

Jajajaja parece que te has dado cuanta mas rápido de lo que pensé…lo siento Lavi, pero esta es una pequeña revelación contra el señor Walker no contra ti, tú realmente me gustas…

Tu…-Lavi decidió no responder y corrió fuera del lugar alarmado mientras road lo miraba con dedicación y como si analizara algo realmente importante

Mmm… nunca había reaccionado así….Lavi, acaso tu….- paro, y colocando su dedo índice en su boca una risa se marcaba en sus labios

"_Día xx del Mes xx del Año xxxx: es eso una leve luz dentro de mi oscuridad? Si sigo así, tal vez me acostumbre a ella…."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y que tal? Tanto tiempo sin escribir al ya me estresaba :'D adiós estudios hola vacacioneeeeees! Trate de hacerlo un poquito largo por que como viajo a otro país no estaré entonces trate de recompensarlo con algo... para navidad habrá otro capitulo y tratare de hacer maaaaaaaas largo espero que les haya gustado y... me dan un Review? xD no les cuesta nada! Sean buenas samaritanas y ayuden a esta escritora que posee el cerebro del tamaño de un maní y no sabe como paso de curso (?) ok no xD un Review? *-*


End file.
